


The Kryptonian of Riverdale

by snowxwest



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Review it?, This is a short fic that I might expand, betty and kara are foster sisters, originally written for fun, teen for safety, what if Kara landed in Riverdale and not National City?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowxwest/pseuds/snowxwest
Summary: When Betty goes missing, will Kara need to tell everyone she knows about her abilities? What will it mean for the small town of Riverdale now?**Basically just a reveal fic for now**





	1. The Last Daughter of Krypton

"What's with the 20 missed calls and texts Alice?" Kara asks, her phone glimmering with notifications in her hand.  
"It's your sister Kara, I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her lately?" Alice Cooper exasperated.  
"What are you talking about Alice? I saw her in my first class of the day." Kara, her adoptive daughter explains.  
"Principal Weatherbee said that Betty was only here for her first class, and that no one has seen her since then." Alice reaffirms, with a shaky voice.  
"Betty wouldn't do something like that. Should I tell Archie and the others?" Kara questions, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"You can tell them. But please do anything necessary to find Betty. Even if it means telling them about your 'abilities'." Alice says, emphasizing the latter with air quotes.  
"We'll get her back Alice. I promise." Kara says before running through the long corridor and out of the open doors.  
Once outside, Kara finds herself looking around for Betty. Of course Betty isn't there so Kara instead jogs over to where Archie is, hoping to find the rest of their friends as well.  
"Kara? What's wrong with you? You seem anxious." Veronica says, causing the blonde to tell them the truth.  
"It's Betty." Kara chokes out. "She... Alice seems to think that someone took her." She finishes as the warm tears start to stream down her face.

"Hey. It's okay, we will find her. I promise." Jughead says whilst enveloping her into a hug.  
Reaching into her bag to grab her phone, her ears burst at the sudden sound that reaches them, as it does all the devices around her.  
"If you are hearing this frequency you should know we have the girl that you call Elizabeth Cooper. If you want her back we need you to surrender  
yourselves immediately. If not then you will never see her alive again. Meet us at the old Hill Quarry at 11:00 pm tonight.."  
"Aunt Astra? But she died when Krypton..." Kara mumbles.  
"What did you say Kara?" Kevin questions, chilling the blonde to her bones.  
"It doesn't matter. We need to get Betty." Archie says, placing her hand on Kara's shoulder.


	2. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 1, read on to find out more ;)

"Here goes nothing." Kevin says, checking his phone. The blazing screen shows him that it's 10:59 pm.  
As the pack walk into the old quarry, they notice Betty tied up on an old and dilapidated rocking chair.  
"BETTY!" Kara screams, running to her adoptive sister.  
"MHHHMMMM!" Betty mumbles, with an anxious expression plastered on her face.  
"What?" Kara asks, giving the blonde a strange look.  
"It's good to see you again Little One." A sadistic voice echoes.

*

"Aunt Astra. Dear rao, how did you survive the destruction of Krypton?" Kara inquired.  
"Fort Ross wasn't affected by the planet's explosion." Astra replies, circling Kara and Betty menacingly.  
"We were in the Phantom Zone at the time. But when your pod left the zone however, we came too."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jughead yells.  
"They don’t know about your powers do they?" Astra questions.  
"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" Kara shouts.  
"I think that they should be apart of this." Astra yells, picking up an old log and throwing it towards Veronica.

*

Swiftly Veronica dodges the log and it clatters to the ground beside her. Archie runs forward and Kara runs in front of him.  
"Kara what are you doing?" Archie yells.  
"Why don't we settle this like Kryptonians?" Kara yells to Astra.  
"Like what?" Kevin questions.  
"Think of this as a punishment Little One." Astra yells, picking up an old digger and thrusting it towards Kara.  
"Why would you ever need to punish me?" Kara yells, catching the digger.  
"How the hell did you catch a digger?" Jughead asks dumbfoundedly.  
"Practice." Kara grunts, throwing the digger back to Astra.  
"That was too simple. Let's try something harder." Astra says, forcefully sending Kara into the nearby wall.

*

"KARA!" Betty screams.  
"You thought that would hurt? Try this on for size." Kara yells, launching herself into Astra.  
'I thought you were better than this Astra. Has all that time on Fort Ross made you into this? Or were you always this corrupt?' Kara questions in her native tongue.  
'Ever since your father learned of the impending destruction of Krypton and decided not to tell anyone, I decided people needed to know. It is Zor-El's fault that everyone we loved is dead.' Astra discloses, slowly wrapping her hand around Kara's throat.  
'It was never his fault! You can't blame him for something that he couldn't stop.' Kara retorts.  
'He knew Kara. He knew how long we had until it’s destruction and didn't try and get anyone else off the planet. That makes it his fault.' Astra exclaims, throwing Kara skywards to then see her fall hard on the ground. Archie and Veronica try to move closer to Kara and Betty when Astra turns to them.

*

"Get any closer to her and both of them die." Astra yells to the others.  
"You don't get to threaten my friends!" Kara yells, throwing Astra upwards to slow her down.  
"Very well Kara. Have your little 'sister'. But be wary until the next time." Astra says, flying off into the night.  
Running back over to Betty, she notices her other friends looking at her strangely.  
"I'm an alien okay? That's why I can do all of those things. Now can we free Betty?" Kara asks.  
"We tried. We can't cut the cable, it's made of some type of industrial metal." Jughead says.  
"Praise rao for heat vision." Kara says, as the heat from her eyes starts to sear through the metal.

*

"What can't you do?" Kevin queries.  
"Are you like Superman?" Archie questions.  
"He's my baby cousin. Although he's older than me. It's complicated!" Kara answers.  
"Who was the lady that was holding me captive?" Betty inquires.  
"My maniacal aunt that I thought had died when my planet blew up."  
"It's one of the problems of being from another planet." Kara replies.  
"And being able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." Jughead responds sarcastically.  
"Let's get home shall we?" Kara says.  
"How will you get back?" Veronica asks.  
"I'll take the aerial route. It's so much cooler." Kara says before launching herself into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short! The next one is a bit longer, but I need to keep writing the story to do a third chapter :)


End file.
